magicofandomcom-20200215-history
Jute
Character Outline was a contestant in the Best Couple Contest and was working alongside his fake wife Leisha. They intended to win the magic house El Dorado and sell it. Personality Jute is quite smart and knowledgeable of the world. He was able to easily recognize Juubee, Alice, and Neru-Neru. He could also be described as cowardly, cheap and sneaky, considering mentally assaulting both Joshua and Rosetta although he did not go through with the plan and dubbed it as horrible. Appearance Jute has black hair, worn in a pompadour fashion and a small black moustache on his upper lip. He wears a black biker jacket with a fur collar, a white shirt underneath and white pants. He is also commonly seen blushing Chronology 's introduction.]] Best Couple Contest Arc Jute first appears alongside his wife Leisha after Joshua had insulted the female contestants; resulting in two thirds of the competition dropping out. Jute refers to him as the devil and asks Leisha why she is alright. Leisha then responds by telling him not to take it seriously, revealing that she is indeed his fake wife and that they intend to win El Dorado and sell it. After Alice threatens to kill Joshua and attacks Tomp he appears destressed and recognized her as the world's magical martial arts champion. A man and a woman holding an umbrella over his head then arrive and insult Alice; Jute recognizes them as Juubee an archmage who conquered a country in the orient and Ayame, he also notices Neru-Neru and his wife Roro-Roro, the previous contest's second place holders. He also notices Shion and Emma although has doubts about his status as a legendary criminal. He then complains about a lot of powerful people entering the tournament while Leisha ensures him that they will win the tournament. 's wrong answer.]] During the first ritual competition, Leisha had drank a potion which increased her weight by one hundred times, with Jute having to carry her to the finish line. The second ritual competition-"Couples Q&A" involved both Jute and Leisha sitting on magical chairs and answering questions about each other, the two had studied personal details about each other and so, found the contest rather easy. He was also rather shocked at Shion and Emma getting a wrong answer. The quiz contained a husband only question, "What is your wife's B-W-H?" He appeared to be slightly embarressed like most ither entrants, although his expression displayed slight arousal. There was also a three hundred point question where magical coffins were placed in front of each contestant, Jube was frightened by the coffins and suspected that zombies were going to appear from them. When A copy of Leisha appeared, he, Like Tomp next to him was extremely scared. His next task was to distinguish the differences between Leisha and the copy in the categories Appearance, Thought and Experience. During the intermission, he alongside Leisha and the Neru-Neru couple meet in a deserted corridor, plotting to use a mental attack against Joshua and Rosetta, however Shion attacks Neru-Neru and Jute dubs the plan as horrible and that he will have no part of it, leaving leisha lost for words. When the third task began, Jute was turned into a bomb and his fake wife had to acquire the tear of an Undine in order to save him from being blown up, she was unsuccessful and thus, was eliminated from the contest. Category:Male Characters Category:Characters